Disney Special: Q & A
by AVP5
Summary: A sequel to my last Q & A story. All information is inside about this, although I think everyone knows what this is from reading the title.
1. Chapter 1

**Disney Questions &amp; Answers**

**Welcome everyone to my third Q &amp; A story involving the Disney universe. The first one I worked on involved the Star Wars universe, followed by Teen Titans and Young Justice. Both successful and I received a lot of questions from you guys. All were answered and you guys enjoyed the response.**

**I mentioned before I made a poll to decide where the next Q &amp; A take place and you guys chose. Now let me explain how this will go. This is taking place in the Disney Universe and you guys can ask questions to the characters from the animated films. No live action ones and that includes TV series. Sorry, I just wanted to focus on the animated films. **

**So you can send me questions on reviews or through my PM on FanFic. They will be replied in the next chapter, but I will wait about two or three weeks that way anyone who wants to send any questions will have time to send them. Once I have enough they will be answered by the characters, but keep this in mind not all the questions will be in one chapter.**

**If I have a lot of questions they will be separated and be answered in the next chapter. All questions will be answered don't worry, as long as it's nothing inappropriate. Then again this is the Disney Universe, so as long as it's nothing too inappropriate then it's time. So I hope to get a lot of questions so I can make this story long for you guys. **

**Good luck, take care, and see you all next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the new chapter for the Disney Q &amp; A story. I want to thank those who left their questions for the story. I appreciate it guys and I'm glad I got some questions. Now like in the other stories if I have too many questions I will separate them for the next chapter. **

**But for this chapter I will focus on the ones who send me the first few questions. So let's get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from the Disney universe. Now then enjoy the chapter everyone and enjoy the response from the characters. **

**Chapter I**

Narrator: Welcome to the first chapter of the Q &amp; A story. The first question is from Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint: **This is** **a question to all the Disney couples wherever you where made in Disney, kingdom hearts, marvel or star wars I don't care this is for the couples. Why is the love your films produce so sketchy I mean their isn't really any proper understanding of a relationship you just see a girl and she is your true love that's kinda start to a bad marriage.**

Aladdin: Well, Jasmine and I had some trouble while we were engaged. However, we got through them and we have a good marriage.

Charming: Cinderella went through a lot when we got together. Her evil Step-mother even used Cinderella's Godmother's wand to change time and almost got me to marry one of the step-daughters. But Cinderella got through that and we're still together.

Beast: Belle and I started off on bad terms. I guess locking her father in a dungeon, sending him away without her saying goodbye to him, scaring her, and being mean to her wasn't a smart thing to do. But, after spending much time together we fell in love and her love broke my curse. So, I don't think that ended up with us having a bad marriage.

Eric: I agree. Ariel and I have been together for years. We survived an evil sea witch, we have a daughter together, and defeated the sister of the sea witch. Our marriage is still strong despite how we met without any serious problems.

Narrator: I guess for some it would go into a bad marriage, but not in Disney. In the real world, probably. Here is the next question: **This is a question to Darth Vader and Loki which one of you would win in a battle.**

Loki: Me of course.

Vader: No way, I have the Dark Side of the Force. What do you have?

Loki: My magic, my cunning, and my trickery.

Vader: That's still not enough to beat me.

Loki: You are nothing but a little man in a suit of armor that is keeping you alive and no one thinks you are an awesome villain anymore. Me? I steal the show in every movie I am in. Or were you too busy crying about your dead wife to not see them?

Vader: At least I didn't get my butt handed to me by a giant green monster and your brother, twice.

Loki: At least I wasn't in prequels that were horrible and made you look like a whiny little baby.

Vader: At least…

Narrator: Guys that's enough. We'll leave it up to the readers to see who is the best and settle this next time. Now for the third question and we got seven more to go. Two people send me a lot of questions so this is going to fill up the first chapter: **This question is for Iron Patriot aka Norman Osborn why did you made the identity it's not really that original you just fused captain America and iron man together.**

Norman: And yet people don't seem to mind it. I wanted to make something that would be a symbol for the country and will bring justice.

Narrator: Nice response there former Green Goblin. Okay here is the fourth question: **My question to Simba how come you were a jerk to Kovu in lion king 2**

Simba: I wasn't acting like a jerk. I just didn't trust him that's all. He was raised by Zira, who was together with Scar. She raised him to try to kill me and hurt my family.

Narrator: Good point here and in the end all ended well, except for the mom being killed but that's fine right?

Simba: I did want to help her, we all did. She just couldn't let it go and that became her downfall.

Narrator: Very true, anyways here is the next question: **My question to Hans from Frozen why did you turn to a bad guy I loved you and you hurt me with your lies you heartbreaker**

Hans: I'm a bad guy, what did you expect? I'm the youngest from my family, which means I wouldn't be able to inherit the kingdom. If I had gotten control over Elsa's kingdom I would be king. If you like me or hate me I don't care as long as I get what I want.

Narrator: In your case an ass-kicking from your ex-fiancé! Whoa!

Hans: Shut up, she got a lucky punch.

Narrator: Whatever helps you sleep at night Hans, anyways on with the next question: **To the Disney characters how come you guys didn't work better on your sequels some of them where good but I feel they could have been better?**

Aladdin: I'll admit "Return of Jafar" could have been done better, but we were kind of limited so we couldn't make it good. However, the third movie was good so that was a good sequel to a bad movie.

Melody: Why is mine considered a bad sequel? I thought it went well and why didn't people like me?

Narrator: Not sure kid, but I guess for a lot of people they didn't like the sequel and how it wasn't like the first one.

Mulan: Same with my movie and others. We tried our best to make our sequels good, but they don't always turn out well.

Pocahontas: I agree, with mine a lot of people didn't like how I didn't end up with John Smith.

Narrator: That was a surprise to everyone. Here is the next question: T**o Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi wan and Darth Maul since you guys where major characters in clones wars how do you feel about Rebels and the Sequel Trilogy Disney is making**

Ahsoka: I think it looks good and hopefully it goes well for everyone. I know a lot of people were upset with how things ended with the Clone Wars series. But hey, this one might be just as good. At least that's what we're hoping and I hope I don't get killed off.

Obi Wan: That is unlikely. I know I will since it's five years before New Hope. As for the trilogy sequels as long as they don't make the same mistakes with the prequels I think they will be okay.

Anakin: Hey, the prequels weren't all bad. We got to have some good fights and it helped give birth to the Clone Wars series.

Maul: And I got to appear in it which made a lot of fans happy. As for the Rebels series, it would be better if I was in it.

Anakin: If you were in it I would stop you.

Maul: I highly doubt that boy.

Narrator: No fighting in here! I would have to pay for the damages. Here is the next question: **A Question to Maleficent do you like Hades or Jafar**

Maleficent: Neither, both are so full of themselves and their magic is no match for mine. Besides I have my eyes set on a certain dark winged demon up in bald mountain.

Narrator: He is both scary, evil, and that music that is played fits him well. You got good taste lady. It is time for the last question from Greymon Leader: **a Question Elsa do you have the X gene it's just because AVP5 showed me a video where you become an X-Men and I wondered since how you got your powers never was explained did you get it from the gene.**

Elsa: I love that video and after watching it, it gave me a lot to think about. But anyways, no I don't think I have what you call the "X-gene?" I was told my powers are magic so nothing genetic about it. Although I wouldn't mind training with the X-Men so I know how to control my powers instead of being locked up for so many years.

Narrator: The lady speaks the truth and thanks to Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint for his questions. The next author who also send me a lot of questions to me is Qoheleth. Thanks for sending me these questions and I hope you guys like the response. The first question is to Mike Wazowski: **Do you play cribbage?**

Mike Wazowski: It's funny you mentioned that. I actually did try playing cribbage a few years ago, but I quit since it was too easy.

Sulley Sullivan: Mike, that's cricket and you quit after you couldn't figure out how to play it.

Mike Wazowski: Hey! They were asking me the question. And I knew how to play I just didn't want to get too good at it.

Sulley Sullivan: I'm sure that's the real reason why. Anyways, Cribbage is a card game that was made in England and they use a board to keep score.

Mike Wazowski: Really? Oh well then no I never played that game before. Although if I did I would have mastered it like cricket.

Sulley Sullivan: Or he would have just thrown the board out the window and tossed the cards to the ground.

Mike Wazowski: That's it! Let's play the game and I'll prove I can master it.

Sulley Sullivan: Fine, but we're going to need to learn the rules.

Narrator: Then do it in another room. There are more questions that need to be answered. This is to Jasmine from Aladdin:** Describe the worst case of the hiccups you've ever had.**

Jasmine: The worst kind of hiccup I ever had was when I was little. I was outside my palace playing with Raja my pet tiger, when suddenly I got the hiccups. I told my father about it and he told me that it will go away if I drink some water. That didn't work so he told me to hold my breath until it goes away.

Narrator: Did it go away?

Jasmine: No, I almost lost consciousness when I held it for so long, but my hiccups remained. I tried everything and nothing worked. It lasted a whole day until I tried drinking water again and finally it was gone. That was the worst case of hiccups I ever had.

Narrator: Yeah, hiccups are annoying and a pain in the ass. Time for the next question, which is for Elsa of Arendelle: **Do you believe in a future life?**

Elsa: Before I was unsure since I couldn't control my powers so well. Now, I can say yes I do believe in a future life. I have control over my powers, my sister and I are together again, and the people of Arendelle have accepted me. I see good things coming our way…that's if they do make a sequel to our movie and it doesn't turn out bad.

Narrator: We are all hoping it doesn't go bad if they do go for a sequel. The next question is for Mistress Merryweather from Sleepy Beauty: **Describe your favorite childhood toy.**

Mistress Merryweather: I don't remember much about my childhood, but the one thing I do remember is getting my wand. I enjoy using it, especially when I have to deal with say a pesky evil crow. I also like using my wand to also help clean up the home we were staying in to keep an eye on Aurora since she was little. So, I guess you can call my wand a childhood item I had, but it it's not a toy…at least while Flora is around.

Narrator: If used in correctly it can be bad for sure. And here is the last question for Christopher Robin from Winnie the Pooh: **How many Tiggers does it take to change a light bulb?**

Christopher Robin: Only one, because Tigger is the only one.

Narrator: That is true, but even so could he even change a light bulb?

Christopher Robin: If I show him how then yes, it's not that hard.

Narrator: Just saying and finally from Mysteryman, nice name I like it: **To Kaa did you give up on trying to eat Mowgli if so then try being friends with him. **

Kaa: After failing four timesss to eat him and that little girlfriend of hisss, I have decided to ssstay off the man-cub for a long time. But that doesss not mean I am going to be friendsss with him.

Narrator: Awww someone needs a hug, unfortunately I have a fear of snakes so I'll let this mongoose do it for me.

The mongoose attacks Kaa and chases him out of the room.

**That's it for now everyone, but tune in to the next chapter for more questions if I get any more from you guys. Thank you to Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint Qoheleth, and Mysteryman for your questions. I appreciate the questions and I hope you like the characters answering your questions. If you guys have any questions then you can leave them in reviews or send them through my PM on FanFic. **

**Please no negative or flame reviews. If you guys don't like this then don't leave flame comments like someone who send me one last time. That reminds me, thank you to Guest and Shadow Ninja for the support against the guy who left me the nasty comment. I appreciate it guys and thanks to everyone for the support too. See you all next time and take care. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the new chapter for the Disney Q &amp; A story. I want to thank those who left their questions for the story. I appreciate it guys and I'm glad I got some questions. Now like in the other stories if I have too many questions I will separate them for the next chapter. **

**I have a lot, but for this chapter they will be answered as best they can be. So let's get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from the Disney universe. Now then enjoy the chapter everyone and enjoy the response from the characters. **

**Chapter II**

Narrator: Welcome back to the next chapter of the Q &amp; A Disney story. I want to thank you guys for the questions and I hope you all like this new chapter. So let's get started with the first question. This first question is from VivaThreeCaballeros: **Ok so first thing do you know who the three caballeros are? If you do then I have a question for José. José why do you smoke so much?**

Narrator: I guess the first question is to me. Yes I know who they are and I like the song they did together when Panchito Pistoles joined his two friends to sing. So yes I am aware of who they are and now it's time for José to answer whatever question you have for him.

José: I don't smoke that much, right?

José: I don't smoke that much.

Narrator: What about your time in the movie? You smoked the same cigar throughout the whole film and you didn't light a new one.

José: Oh right, well I used to smoke, but that was until Disney asked me to stop since some parents didn't like a cartoon bird smoking.

Narrator: Ah yes the parents once again having a problem with something cartoon characters do on TV. That is very common, but are you saying you used to smoke?

José: Not a lot, just once in a while, only cigars, and not a lot.

Narrator: Ah okay well there you go and it's time for the next question from my good friend Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint who send me a lot of questions: **first question I would like to thank everyone who contributed to my questions your all awesome and I hope things go well for you.**

Narrator: Not really a question, but thanks Greymon Leader. Now for the real question: **My real first question Jasmine did you know more fans wanted to you to be the damsel in the underwater peril scene instead of Aladdin**

Jasmine: I know, the fans assume I can't take care of myself. But for some reason Disney made all us women look like we need saving. It was only after years later that we showed we don't need saving. I still wish many of the fans stop writing those stories with me and Jafar.

Narrator: Oh honey, trust us they do more than pair you with him or other characters. Anyways, on to the second question: **Elsa would you consider going on a date with me. I know we only know each through FanFiction and I think your cool I could take you to see Guardians of the galaxy or How to train your dragon 2. I'm kinda like pinicho only Digimon dc style but it's just it wouldn't be a proper date just two friends talking since I have a girlfriend it's just I don't want you to be lonely and everyone needs someone**

Elsa: Awww well that is sweet and I appreciate the offer, but I'm not alone anymore. I have my sister, my friends, my people who accepted me, and all of you my fans. I appreciate everything you have all done for me and I'm glad to know I have a lot of supporters out there who don't see me as a bad person. Thank you for the offer Greymon Leader and your girlfriend is lucky to have someone as kind as you.

Narrator: That is so sweet.

Deadpool: Are you crying?

Narrator: No and what are you doing here?

Deadpool: Disney owns Marvel and since this is a Q &amp; A story involving Disney I figure I will get asked a question to answer. So, how many Deadpool fans out there want to ask me a question?

Narrator: No one asked you a question Wade and I don't want you around here since I don't want you bothering anyone.

Deadpool is seen hitting on Elsa, who freezes him with her powers and walks off.

Narrator: Never mind, on with the questions: **My third question is too Kiara from lion king 2 I just wanted to say your my favorite Disney film I don't care what people I love your Disney film it was awesome.**

Kiara: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the movie and its one of your favorite. I know many didn't like it, but I'm glad there are people out there who liked it.

Narrator: I know I did, but I wish there was some changes to it. Now on for the fourth question: **My fourth question is too star wars cast if Luke was named Qui Gon would his destiny have changed like in Brave.**

Obi Wan: I don't believe a name can change someone's destiny. I believe that the decisions the person makes will help bring them close to their destiny.

Ahsoka: I agree with Master Kenobi. However, I think it would have been cool if he was named after a Jedi like Qui-Gon Jinn.

Narrator: I agree, that would have been cool and I bet Anakin wouldn't mind naming him after someone he looked up to.

Anakin: I wouldn't mind and I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

Narrator: Yeah, but maybe Obi Wan is right about the whole naming thing. Anyways, here is the fifth question: **My fifth question is too Starkiller wanted to say your cool and I like you.**

Starkiller: Thank you and it's always nice to meet another fan.

Juno: As long as he is not one of those fans who pair you with this Ahsoka girl I have been hearing about.

Narrator: Someone sounds jealous. Can't blame her though, next question: **My sixth question is to the Avengers would you have Spider man, F4, Wolverine on your team**

Tony: Spider-Man, maybe. The Fantastic Four, wouldn't work since we already have Captain America and having another guy that looks like him would confuse some people. And the Wolverine, who we tried to recruit him but he just told us to go f*** ourselves.

Black Widow: At least he wasn't hitting on me like the Human Torch.

Hulk: Hulk wanted to crush fire man.

Tony: Yeah, so we might bring in the kid into the team, but only after Fury comes back from hunting own HYDRA.

Narrator: Yeah, by next year we'll find out and time for the seventh question: **My seventh question is too Hans you're a bad guy.**

Han: I think I answered his question last time and I know I'm a bad guy, so what?

Hans gets shot in the arm and begins yelling out in pain.

Narrator: Wade!

Deadpool: He had it coming!

Narrator: Someone get Hans out of here before I get in trouble and Wade get out!

Deadpool: You're not nice!

Narrator: Anyways, time for the last question: **My final question is too the clone wars if Luke Skywalker somehow time travelled to clone wars would you want him on your team.**

Ahsoka: If it is to stop my friend from turning evil and helping destroy the galaxy, then yes.

Obi Wan: It would be nice to meet him and see if he will help keep his father from turning.

Anakin: Okay I get it I go bad, you guys don't have to keep rubbing it in.

Narrator: You killed children!

Anakin: To protect my wife.

Narrator: Who you killed.

Anakin: You really can't blame me for that.

Anakin gets shot in the back and writhes in pain.

Narrator: Wade!

Deadpool: You're welcome! And next time give me some questions people!

Narrator: Get out!

Deadpool: Fine, jerk.

Deadpool blows up the door and takes off.

Narrator: Anyways, time for the next question from Count Rapter: **To all clone wars characters what happens to the ones who won't appear in star wars rebels and will any of you appear in rebels? I'm hoping one of the season 5 younglings mainly Katooni will be in it she was the best one the dumbest was Petro BADABING! Hahaha I'll be here all week!**

Petro: Why do people not like me?

Katooni: I don't know. I was hoping to appear myself, but after Master Yoda had that vision of me dying I don't know if that is going to happen.

Bo Katan: I better show up or at least be explained what happened to me. Seriously, I get some air time in season five and they don't mention me anymore.

Ahsoka: At least you didn't leave like they did with me.

Luminara: At least you being alive is explained. They said I died during Order 66, but apparently I am alive?

Barriss: I know and does that mean I'm alive too? Are the Jedi who were supposed to have died during Order 66 alive too?

Master Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, and Ki-Adi-Mundi appeared in ghost forms.

Aayla: Not at all.

Narrator: They are changing everything we know about Star Wars. It's both stupid and makes no sense. But it's Disney, what can we do? Now on to Guest with his/her question: **To Jafar where did you get that awesome staff!?**

Jafar: I made it myself before I became the Sultan's Royal Vizier. I'm not going to explain to filthy commoners like all of you how I made it, but once I finished it I was able to use it to control that fool Sultan and use that position to gain some power.

Narrator: All so you could get a lamp and end up failing at the hands of a street rat. Not very bright huh?

Jafar: If I had my powers I would…

Narrator: Oh Dot.

Dot appeared and pulled out a box.

Dot: Want to meet my pet?

She opens the box and out comes a large monster hand that grabs Jafar and pulls him into the box.

Narrator: Thank you and please keep that box away from me. Now then on to Wizard: **To Mowgli is that nut job tiger still in that volcano if so then I have a few jokes/puns to say to him also in your puppet show you forgot about Kaa and the vultures why was that?**

Mowgli: Shere Khan I assume is still stuck since we haven't gone there to check. What are the jokes?

Narrator: He didn't leave any, but after reading this I think he will leave some.

Mowgli: Oh, okay well with Kaa I guess I forgot to add him there. With the vultures I couldn't make the puppets right. It's not easy making them into puppets.

Narrator: Unless you have the stuff we have, then yeah without them it is hard to do that. Now then next question from Guest. Not sure if it's the same Guest, but a question is a question: **To genie how do you feel about Robin Williams death?**

Genie: It feels like I a lost a close friend. He was funny, always tried to cheer people up, and was a good man. Losing him felt horrible and so many people feel the same way. I'm glad many remember him for the good man he is and for all he has done for everyone.

Narrator: He was a good man indeed and we are all going to miss him. Now it is time for the last question from Shadow ninja: **To Shanti what was the weirdest moment in your life to Melody I actually liked your movie better than the other one to to Shere Khan how many men does it take to beat you the answer none a bunch of kids could do it! I'm beginning to dought your stories of the humans you killed also lucky said your mama's a kitty cat!**

Shanti: I think when I went out to get some water and I found Mowgli. It was weird at first, but the way he was acting all shy and goofy made me laugh. So all the weirdness went away. It came back when I found out he was raised by wolves, but again I got passed that and we have had a lot of fun together.

Melody: My turn? Okay, well thanks for liking my movie. It wasn't a question, but I'm glad there are people out there who don't hate me. I know a lot didn't like me and like my mom better.

Jane: Same here. I would like to see them go through what we go through and see how they would like it.

Shanti: Dealing with an evil sea witch, an evil pirate, and a man-eating tiger is a lot for us kids to go through. So please don't hate us just because we're not like the other characters you like.

Narrator: Amen sister and speaking of the tiger. It's your time.

Shere Khan is seen inside a steel cage looking unamused.

Shere Khan: I refuse to answer any questions until you free me.

Narrator: I did that once and you tried to eat me. I am not letting you go.

Shere Khan: Oh I promise I won't do such a thing. You don't want to disappoint your readers now do you?

Narrator: Fine, but if you try anything I will send you to watch the My Little Pony series with Deadpool, who is friends with one of them apparently.

The cage door is open and Shere Khan gets out.

Shere Khan: Now, what was the question the young lad asked of me?

Narrator: Shadow Ninja asked: **how many men does it take to beat you the answer none a bunch of kids could do it! I'm beginning to dought your stories of the humans you killed also lucky said your mama's a kitty cat!**

Shere Khan: First of all its doubt dear boy, not dought. If you are going to insult me, make sure you check what you write. Secondly the only reason those children defeated me is because of their meddling friends who continue to get in my way. No matter though, thanks to the author I am now out and I will deal with them soon. Staring with you narrator and then you Shadow Ninja.

Narrator: Not so fast! Now Elsa!

Elsa appears and freezes Shere Khan frozen solid.

Narrator: Now until you learn your lesson you are going to be punished. Take him to Wade to watch My Little Pony.

Elsa: And then afterwards you will make sure Wade will stay away from my home?

Narrator: Yeah, now go.

Elsa leaves with Shere Khan.

Narrator: That's the last questions folks and thanks to Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint, VivaThreeCaballeros, Count Rapter, Guest, Wizard, Guest, and Shadow Ninja for your questions. I hope you all liked the answers the characters left for you guys. If you guys have any questions leave them on a review or send them through my PM. Thank you to. I will continue next time and by then I hope to get more questions.

_Meanwhile_

Deadpool is sitting down next to the frozen Shere Khan eating popcorn while watching My Little Pony.

Deadpool: That's Pinkie Pie, she and I are friends. She lends me her cannon to blow shit up and I lend her some of my explosives for parties.

**Again for those who did send me questions that didn't appear here they will next time since there was too many questions that filled this chapter up. Please no negative or flame reviews. If you guys don't like this then don't leave flame comments like someone who send me one last time. So I'll see you guys next time and thanks again for the support! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the third/fourth chapter for the Disney Q &amp; A story. I want to thank again everyone who left their questions for the story and I'm glad everyone is enjoying how this is going. I don't own anything from the Disney universe. Enjoy the chapter and enjoy the response from the characters. **

**Chapter III**

Narrator: Here we go with the next chapter for the Q &amp; A Disney story and I want to thank you guys again for the questions you send. I hope everyone likes the response and you guys are ready. Let's start off first with Invisible Man: **Who is better Shere khan or scar my answer is Shere khan because scar is a creep! To Kaa why don't you have fangs? Update soon!**

Narrator: Is the question to me or to the Disney characters? If it's with me, I say Shere Khan. If it's the Disney characters, well guys who do you think is better?

Shenzi: Well, Scar was scary, especially after all the hard work we do.

Banzai: Yeah, we did everything he wanted us to do. From trying to kill Simba and his little friend, to causing that stampede that killed Mufasa, and helping him take control of the kingdom. And what did he do? Nothing.

Ed begins to laugh.

Shenzi: You said it, Ed. Now Shere Khan (shuddered), now that is someone you wouldn't want to cross.

Lefou: Shere Khan isn't as great as Gaston, but he is someone I wouldn't want to meet alone in the jungle…woods…um well you get the idea.

Iago: Scar is a wimp. He needed a bunch of idiotic hyenas to get what he wanted and got eaten by them in the end. Now Shere Khan, I mean he is cool when he talks to you before going to kill you. But as far as I'm concerned he is as big as a scaredy cat as Scar.

Deadpool: I know, right? By the way, does anyone think I would look good in a tiger or lion skin tuxedo?

Narrator: Wade, don't even think about it. Now get out until you are called in to answer some questions.

Deadpool: You're so mean!

Narrator: Whatever, okay it's time for you to respond to the question, Kaa.

Kaa: I do have fangsss, but they are sssmall and you can't sssee them very well. The only reassson they aren't ssseen in Disssney isss because they feel I would be too ssscary if little children sssee my teeth. Yeah, a large sssnake trying to eat a child isss not ssscary at all asss a sssnake with teeth.

Narrator: Either way I hate snakes, they creep me out. Anyways, time for the next question from Shadow ninja and yeah I saw the second review you send about Louie. So his name was added to the question: **To kaa, shere khan, and Louie I seem to recall that you both used to be friends with baloo,bagherra why did that stop? To general grievous did you ever get revenge on dooku after learning that he caused the shuttle crash in the last q and a to yoda do you have a secret stash of cookies hidden in your bed room**

Kaa: Thisss isss the jungle, friendssship isss hard to come by when you are trying to sssurvive.

Shere Khan: Our time with them as when we were young was fun, but things changed as you grow up. Personally I do miss the old days, but as Kaa said you must do what you can to survive.

Louie: I don't know about you guys, but I haven't stopped hanging out with Baloo. I mean sure we had a little problem with the man-cub. But we still hanged out before then and we always party.

Narrator: Nice to see at least two friends are still friends. Anyways your turn Grievous.

Grievous: He did what?!

Narrator: Oh yeah, you never knew what he did to you did he? Oh boy um well Yoda, do you mind answering your question? I seriously doubt you have any cookies in your room right?

Yoda: Secret stash I do have. Buy them I do, delicious they are.

Narrator: Oh that is so…hey wait a minute. Grievous, stop!

Grievous begins destroying the set as he begins looking for Count Dooku.

Narrator: Wade! Get him out!

Deadpool: If I do that will you let me have a tiger/lion skin fur tux?

Narrator: I'll get you a lion one, just take care of Grievous!

Deadpool: Yes sir!

Deadpool jumps on the back of Grievous and begins taking the fight outside.

Narrator: Okay, I will let Wade and hopefully the police handle that problem while we continue. SharKohen has left me three questions to answer. I'm assuming they are for the Disney characters to answer, so here they are: **Hi! Here are a buncha 'PvPs' 1. Darth Vader vs Maleficient, who wins?** **2\. Frozone (a.k.a Lucius) vs Elsa, who wins?** **3\. Mulan vs Merida, who wins... in cooking!**

Obi Wan: Going with Maleficent.

Ahsoka: Yeah, going with the evil fairy who can turn into a giant dragon.

Aurora: I wish I could have seen that. I heard people say her transformation is cool…why couldn't I see it.

Ahsoka: You were asleep.

Narrator: Next time you see the spinning wheel, don't go near it and you won't miss it. All right, next fight guys.

Anna: Elsa of course.

Bob: Of course you would go with her, she is your sister. Me? I'm going with Frozone.

Anna: Of course you would go with him, he's your best friend.

Bob: Who has control over his powers, while your sister didn't have any control and almost killed you?

Anna: She didn't mean it and at least our movie made more than yours.

Narrator: Oh, nice one there red and who do you guys think would win in cooking? Mulan or Merida?

Jasmine: Okay, first of all how come the other two fights don't have cooking? I would love to see any of them try to cook. Now in a regular fight I would have to go with Merida. I love Mulan, but Merida has more experience in fighting and is pretty good as an archer.

Ariel: I'm going with Mulan since she did defeat a good bad guy, while the other was a bear that wasn't scary.

Tiana: That's true and she saved all of China. Although, Merida helped kill a bear that was almost immortal, saved her mother, and stood up to the traditions of her heritage.

Belle: I agree, but so did Mulan. She did something that would have gotten herself killed, but she did it to save her father.

Rapunzel: I like them both, so I can't choose. They are both tough, they both saved their parents, and a lot of people like them.

Elsa: Hmm I say, no one. I think those two fighting would be interesting, but it would be pointless. No one wants to see these two favorite Disney princesses fight and I think they will end up being good friends. Just like all of us.

Deadpool: Wait, when did Mulan ever marry a prince? I don't get how marrying a military general makes her a princess.

Narrator: Disney made that choice to make her a princess Wade.

Deadpool: That makes no sense!

Narrator: Neither is you breaking the fourth wall, but we don't question it because it's awesome! Anyways, guys just answer the cooking question please.

Jasmine: Fine, I say Mulan. I tasted Merida's cooking…I do not like haggis.

Ariel: I agree. I tried the haggis, but then found out what it is.

Rapunzel: I liked the haggis, it's good. By the way, what is it?

Tiana whispered what it is and Rapunzel's face turns pale. She runs out of the room and begins throwing up.

Tiana: She is lucky she doesn't have her long blonde hair. As far as cooking, I think Mulan is better. I should know I tasted Merida's cooking.

Belle: She should stick to just fighting and not cooking.

Elsa: Like any of you, besides Tiana knows how to cook.

Narrator: Nice one girl. Now on to the next question from Wizard: **To mowgli well since you asked how do you beat shere khan throw a ball of yarn at him and he'll chase it off a cliff! what would shere khan be if he was human a khan artist! I came up with that one just now. what does shere khan do at a camp fire he screams fire bad and jumps into the frankenstein monster's arms! what do you think?**

Mowgli: I like them. I don't know what a Franke-something is, but I like those jokes. Do you mind if I use them?

Narrator: I don't think he'll mind. And it's Frankenstein. A monster made of human parts that is scared of fire.

Mowgli: Who would make something like that?

Narrator: A crazy scientist man.

Deadpool: Hey! I'm not a scientist…or am I?

Narrator: No you are not. Now on to another Jungle Book question from Waspinator: **To mowgli and shanti how old were you in jungle book and jungle book 2?**

Mowgli: I was ten years old for the first one and I think I was the same age for the second.

Shanti: The same with me and I'm glad we made it through everything we went through. From almost being eaten by a snake and a tiger.

Mowgli: And I had to deal with the same tiger, twice.

Narrator: Welcome to the life as a Disney character. You will go through all kinds of dangerous and traumatizing things at a young age that will leave you mentally scarred for life…anyways time for the next question from VivaThreeCaballeros: **Thanks for answering the question José! I have a few questions**. **Donald why are you so angry all the time?** **Panchito where did you get your sombrero because it's awesome!** **Darkwing why are your intros so long? And finally Negaduck why do you want to hurt darkwing so much?(and don't say because you're a villain ) What did he ever do to you?**

Donald: I'm not always angry.

Narrator: I would beg to differ.

Shows video montage of all the times Donald gets angry. Donald gets upset and begins yelling, but no one could make sense of it.

Narrator: For goodness sake duck, yell in words! Actual words!

José: I say let him get this out of his system so he can continue.

Narrator: Can't wait that long. On with Panchito.

Panchito: I got it from my padre who got it from his padre, who got it from his padre, and well you get the idea. Thank you amigo for liking my sombrero.

Narrator: It is cool and now on to the terror who flaps in the night, Mr. Darkwing Duck.

Darkwing Duck: They're not that long.

Shows a video montage of his looooong intros.

Darkwing Duck: It's my thing. I do it with all the villains I go up against so they know who they are up against. And I'll have you know it's not easy coming up with them so they can sound cool.

Narrator: Take away the long intro, everything else is pretty good, especially the theme song. Oh and don't forget that rap you guys did. Time for Negaduck's turn.

Negaduck is brought in on a stretcher, tied down, and is wearing the Hannibal Lecter mask.

Narrator: Okay, the question is: **Negaduck why do you want to hurt darkwing so much?(and don't say because you're a villain ) What did he ever do to you?**

Negaduck: Oh boo hoo someone doesn't like me trying to hurt his hero? Well guess what? I don't have to answer your stupid question. I do what I want and that's how I like it.

Narrator: Answer the question or I'll have you send off to Wade to watch My Little Pony.

Deadpool: After that I'm going to go see Pinkie Pie and we're going to have a party.

Negaduck: Fine, I hate him because he is a good little hero who gets in the way of my fun. I want to cause destruction, chaos, mayhem, and he gets in the way of my fun. So yeah, that's why I want to hurt him and when I get out of this I am coming for you too VivaThreeCaballeros.

Narrator: Bad Negaduck, now you are going to spend time with Deadpool until you learn to not threaten the readers. But first, Guest has a question for Deadpool: **To Deadpool can you shoot mace windu next!**

Deadpool heads to the Star Wars universe and shoots Mace Windu, then comes running back.

Deadpool: Did it, who's next?

Narrator: No one! Time for Count Raptor's question to be answer: **To katooni technically it was ahsoka that died but she may be in rebels to petro the reason I don't like you is because of the gathering event also what makes you think you could kill grievous!? btw katooni what is that hat thing for and do tholothians have hair just curious.**

Katooni: It's a headdress we wear as part of our heritage. The Jedi Order allows us to use them and it looks good, right?

Petro: Well, maybe not right away, but once I am trained I know I'll be able to beat him. I mean heck, we helped take down an army of droids and went up against pirates.

Narrator: Doesn't mean you are ready for Grievous kid. All right time for f1a5h's question to be answered: **You know, I've always had a liking for these sorts of 'fics. I guess it's just entertaining to see what an author can do writing in-character for, well, other people's characters. Anyway, more to the point; To Genie, I'd like to know where you get your material! Where DID you learn all those stand-uppy quips and pop-culture references evident in Aladdin?**

Genie: Oh I've picked up a lot of them over time. When you're a Genie that has existed for so many years you learn a few tricks or two that you can use to keep yourself entertained until you are summoned or if you have a master with a sense of humor.

Narrator: Not someone like Jafar I'm sure who is always series.

Genie transformed into the Joker, but spoke as the Jack Nicholson Joker.

Genie: Why so serious, jack?

Narrator: Nice, that never gets old. Time for Guest and his/her questions: **To Eilonwy, how do you feel about the fact that a lot of kids nowadays have never heard of you? Jane (Tarzan) what was life like as a kid? Hans, WHY THE HEACK DID YOU TRY TO KILL ANNA AND ELSA? THEY NEVER HURT YOU! The first two better be there. Forgottenprincess.**

Eilonwy: I don't blame them since the movie I was in came out almost 30 years ago. Not to mention the movie I was in got mixed reactions.

Deadpool: And because the Little Mermaid came out around that time. Damn the red head mermaid was so hot.

Eilonwy: Anyways, I am disappointed my movie didn't do well, but that's okay. I went up against the Horned King, who is one of the best villains that Disney ever made and survived.

Narrator: That is impressive and surviving against a monster like him is not easy to do. Next question please!

Jane: Well my life growing up in England was normal. I used to read a lot of books, I used to play tea with my mother and father when he wasn't busy, and we would go to the park to have some fun. When my mother passed away it was hard trying to move on. We got by, but I still remember her and how much I miss her.

Narrator: Damn it, Disney! Why do you continue killing off parents? All right, Hans your turn buddy.

Hans: First of all I am not your "buddy". And secondly I never intended to kill the sisters. However, circumstances changed when Anna told me she would freeze if I didn't kiss her and Elsa was branded a monster by the people. I saw an opportunity to seize control of the kingdom and I took it.

Narrator: Dude, that is mean.

Hans: Oh hush and I don't get why so many people have a problem with me being bad. You don't mind guys like Loki who is a bad guy and wanted to destroy another world. But oh no you all cheer for him and you love him. But when I do something bad, people hate me for it.

Narrator: That's because Loki is awesome and you…well come back with what Loki has and then we might not hate you. Time for…huh another one named Guest to send a question. If it's the same Guest let me know please: To Dr. Facilier how and why is your shadow alive? Please update soon!

Dr. Facilier: Oh that's easy, voodoo magic from my friends…my former friends from the other side. All I did was make a little deal and well the rest you know. Now, how would you like a shadow of your own? All you have to do is give me your…

Narrator: No you don't! No stealing the souls of my readers. Send him back, Marshmallow!

Marshmallow enters the room grabbing Dr. Facilier and throwing him back where he came from.

Narrator: Thank you, now on to the last questions from Xana (Guest): **Why aren't there movies about you and why are you named Deadpool?**

Deadpool: First of all, the same losers that own X-Men also own me…and yet Disney owns Marvel, which I am a part of. They then put me in that Spider-Man show where I was voiced by the same dorky kid from that other show long ago something possible and they censored me…no one censors Deadpool!

Narrator: We know dude, just finish answering the questions please.

Deadpool: Fine, anyways I don't get the whole who owns me thing, but when I find out I am going to take it over like I did with High Moon Studios and make my movie. And I am so going to get Ryan Reynolds to play me like he did voicing me in that Test Footage video. But if he doesn't make me laugh I am going to blow him and his dog up.

Narrator: I don't think he has a dog.

Deadpool: Then I will blow him up in front of his Ex-Wife and his current wife…wait he is still married, right? Why the fuck did he break up with Scarlett Johansson? She is hot! And if I was married to her, I would have her wear that Black Widow costume all day.

Narrator: Nice and not sure why he broke up with her. But I heard she is still not married.

Deadpool: Next on my to-do list: Find Scarlet. Anyways, why am I named Deadpool? I don't know, why don't you ask my buddies.

He takes out his two handguns.

Deadpool: I'm sure they will give you that answer.

Narrator: Wade, don't.

Deadpool: Fine, party-pooper. I chose the name because it is awesome! That's why I did it!

Narrator: To be fair Xana, I think that's the best answer we're going to get out of him. Anyways it is time for the last question and it is from Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint who I saved for last because of the looooong questions he send: Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint: **First to everyone who took the time to answer my question thank you**

**My first question is too Anakin how come you had a green lightsaber in episode 2. its just that you had blue then you had green then you went to blue again. howcome you didn't stick to green it was ahsoka's colour and would have made like Green Lantern since Hal Jorden turned evil when he became insae after the loss of hs town and killed the green lanterns that made him Parrlax and was freed by Kyle Rayner and who later become the Spectre. So why didn't you stick to green?**

Anakin: I originally had a blue one, but it got destroyed while Padme and I went to save Obi Wan. So when the Jedi came to back us up, I was given a green lightsaber and I used it. After that I went back to using my old blue colored lightsaber. And I still like using it.

Narrator: Nice, now time for the second question:** Savage how did you find Maul's lightsaber? I mean that is the same one from episode 1 how the hell did you find it even one halve of it I mean its incredible you must real love your brother to look for it.**

Savage: I didn't find my brother's lightsaber. It was given to me and I have used it since then. My brother trained me on how to properly use my lightsaber during our time together. I just wasn't strong enough though to have been able to help my brother defeat Darth Sidious.

Narrator: It won't be until years later when someone does kill off the old man. Still surprise no one from the Order know who he is. All right the next question is: **Deadpool your cool keep on killing you beloved phsyco you are better than captain America?**

Deadpool: Always nice to meet a fan and of course I'm better than the old white and blue. No one is as awesome as I, Deadpool! Now let's go blow up that mouse Mickie to free all of us from Disney's control!

Narrator: Dude, wait until they finish Avengers two and three then you can do whatever you want. Now on to the next question, which is to Captain America: **did you know that in the comics that Falcon is now the current Captain amercia and Thor has been replaced by a woman.**

Capt. America: I did hear about that and I think that is a good decision. He is a good soldier and is willing to help people despite not having powers. As for Thor being replaced by a woman. I honestly did not see that coming, but I have no problem with it. Thor on the other hand, might.

Narrator: Oh I bet, but I'm sure many women don't have a problem with it. Next question is to Hank Pym aka Ant-Man: **What happened to you dude why did you become a wife beater. I mean you where the founding Avenger the one that made the group. What happened?**

Hank Pym: That was a different time and era with what they did with me. I am not proud of it and I wish they went with a different direction with me.

Narrator: Yeah, it was indeed a bad time for you, especially how the fans gave mixed reactions about it. Time for the seventh chapter for Tony Stark, I'm assuming Rhodey, and Norman:** Have you guys ever wanted to fight each other in your mrours.**

Tony: I'm assuming he means the Iron suits and I don't think fighting each other would matter. I mean after all I think we all know who would win.

Rhodey: Did you forget the last time we fought? I beat you.

Tony: No, you stole my suit and took off with it. Plus I was dying so that should count as it making our fight unfair.

Rhodey: Really? You want to go there?

Tony: Yeah I will…

Norman: Guys, guys relax no need to fight. We all know who would win and you're looking at him

Tony: Says the guy who got himself killed by the same guy who cried a lot, went emo, and hit his own girlfriend.

Norman: That Spider-Man doesn't count.

Rhodey: I think he does and at least he didn't get himself sucked into another world.

Norman: Do you guys want to fight me? Do you? Because I guarantee you two that if we do we all know who would win.

Tony: Let's go then.

Rhodey: Wait, didn't you blow up all your suits?

Tony: Doesn't mean I can't make one.

Narrator: Go settle this outside guys. I don't want any more damages in my house. Time for the eight question, which is to you Norman: **would you want to join th avenegrs as Iron Paitiot since you did do some good in ultimate spider man second chance hero**

Norman: I wouldn't mind, but only if Tony isn't part of the group. I do not like him and if we're in the same room or team with each other it would be a lot of trouble. I think that's why S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't want us together on the same team.

Narrator: Two rich guys with so much ego, no doubt there. Time for the last question to Merlin:** did you know you have tv series in the uk you did five seasons people love you**

Merlin: Yes I have heard and have seen it. I'm surprise that the show is still going and who they got to play my role. Although, I don't get why they don't use any of the spells I used while I was training Arthur.

Narrator: I guess they were more interested in something that wasn't used in a movie like yours. Anyways, that's the end guys and thanks to everyone who send me their questions. Thank you to Invisible Man, Shadow ninja, SharKohen, Wizard, Waspinator, VivaThreeCaballeros, Count Raptor, f1a5h, Guest, Guest, Xana (Guest), and Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint for all the questions. I hope you all like the characters replying to them.

Deadpool: And thanks to people who send me questions. There should be more. Come on, people! Bring more questions for me!

Narrator: Yeah, anyways I have one more chapter to go to end this story before working on the next Q &amp; A. If you guys want

**That's the end of this chapter and the next chapter is the last one. If you guys have any questions please leave some and they will be replied. Thanks so much guys for the questions and sorry to end this so soon. I wanted to work on the next Q &amp; A, so I hope to get a lot of questions as the finale for this story. **

**Please no negative or flame reviews. If you guys don't like this then don't leave flame comments like someone who send me one last time. So I'll see you guys next time and thanks again for the support! Oh and to Guest, let me know if you send me two questions or if there was two Guests who send me those questions please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is guys the last chapter of the Disney Q &amp; A story. I want to thank all you guys for the questions you threw into the story. I appreciate it and I'm glad a lot of people send all their questions for the characters to answer. As promised there will be another Q &amp; A, but that will be explained at the end.**

**For now let's jump right into the story, but first the disclaimer. I don't own anything from the Disney Universe. I want to thank everyone for the questions you send and hopefully you will like the response from the characters. Now let the finale of this story, begin! **

**Chapter IV**

Narrator: All right let's start off first with Shadow Ninja: **To baghereah as far as I can tell the only real predators in the jungle are shere khan and kaa but neither were around when mowgli was found in the smashed boat so are there other more competent hunters out there? sorry if I misspelled your name**

Bagheera: First of all you did misspell my name, but it's okay. Secondly there are other predators out in the jungle, but they don't live near where we do since Shere Khan chased many of them away proving his dominance. However, after the second film many old predators started to come back, but unlike Shere Khan they won't bother young Mowgli. As long as he avoids going near where they live.

Narrator: Knowing that kid and his big bear friend, the odds of them staying away is very slim. Now on to the next question from Guest aka ForgottenPrincess who send me at least, three questions and a dare: **To Ariel, so you spent only one year as a mermaid with music after ten years when you have a hypnotic voice? Your dad must of really missed your mom**

Ariel: What does that mean?

Narrator: I think Guest is mentioning the movie you did where your dad banned music, then to your first movie years ago.

Ariel: Oh, okay well my voice isn't really hypnotic, is it?

Narrator: It's a good voice for singing, but I guess when Ursula took your voice in exchange for you being human that it did cause her to use it to hypnotize Eric.

Ariel: I see, well that was her then using it to hypnotize Eric. My voice can't do that. As for daddy, yeah he misses her and so do I. Losing her was hard for all of us, but I think daddy took it the hardest.

Narrator: Aww yeah a lot of people found that scene to be very sad. Still, I'm sure she would be very happy how things turned out for you guys. Here is the second question from Guest: **To the witches from the Black Cauldron, how were you able to revive Gurgi?**

Orgoch: None of your business.

Orddu: Now, now don't be rude. We'll be glad to tell you…for a trade.

Narrator: Don't even try it. Tell them how you did it or I will get Deadpool to deal with you.

Orwen: So rude, we used magic of course to revive him. What kind of spell or secrets did we used to do it we'll never tell, unless you can get Disney to make a remake of our movie.

Narrator: A remake of the Black Cauldron…that sounds like something Disney might do since they are remaking their past films. Next question: **Snow White, you realize the dwarfs could have been mass murders? NEVER TRUST PEOPLE YOU DON'T KNOW**

Snow White: But they aren't. They are all good gentle souls that would never hurt a fly.

Narrator: And yet they chased your step-mother to kill her when they thought you were killed. All right, one more question and later a dare: **To Elsa, have you ever heard of ships? I mean the romantic paring kind. If not, have the narrator tell you all of them, even ElsAnna**

Elsa: Please tell me you are not one of those people who are pairing me and my sister together?

Narrator: It is a popular pairing, you should see the drawings made on Deviantart.

Elsa: Say what?

Narrator: Oh yeah, there are a lot of them and some shows you guys with kids.

Elsa: WHAT?!

Narrator: Never mind, the next thing ForgottenPrincess asked is a dare: I dare Anna to go watch My Little Pony with Wayne: - D

Anna: I don't know who Wayne is, but I shall accept the challenge.

Narrator: Good luck, girl! All right, next question is from VivaThreeCaballeros who has five questions: Thankyou guys for answering my questions. To Negaduck yeah id like to see you try to come after me but serious question if you dislike the villains in your fearsome 5 group why did you make it in the first place?

Negaduck: You are very lucky I don't know who you are, you little brat. Anyways, I formed the Fearsome 5 so I can have them do all my dirty work without me having to lift a finger. Of course I have to get my hands dirty from times to times whenever their idiocy keeps mucking up my plans. Now if I had a team like the other major Disney villains on my side I would form a new Fearsome 5.

Narrator: If they ever decide to put you in the next Kingdom Hearts game that might happen. Here is the second question to another Darkwing Duck villain: **To Bushroot I heard that you are the most villainous out of the group. Why is that?**

Bushroot: I guess because my powers can neutralize their own. Water and electricity have no effect on my plants. Now the toys Quackerjack makes can be a problem, especially if they cut through my plants.

Liquidator: Hold on there a second buster. In case you forgot, my powers helped flood the St. Canard.

Megavolt: Oh yeah? My powers shut down power all over the city and in case you forgot I can zap you away, Liquidator.

Quackerjack: Guys, guys relax we shouldn't be fighting each other.

Mr. Banana-Brain: Especially since we could be using this chance to take over this story before the narrator ends it.

Megavolt: Good idea, let's get him.

As they charge at the narrator, he pulls a lever and it drops a large safe on them, followed by a crate filled with anvils, a train, a cruise ship, and the Statue of Liberty.

Narrator: They may be stupid, but they are still fun to mess with. All right time for the third question: **To Panchito again but first a comment you are so awesome and my favorite caballero now the question why did you get shelved?**

Panchito: Well I guess people weren't interested much at that time for me and they decided to focus a lot on Donald. I understood and was glad they brought us back, especially how we got to hang out with our amigo Donald again. Oh and thank you for the compliment amigo. For that on behalf of my amigos Jose and Donald, we are making you an honorable Caballero.

Narrator: That is cool and very lucky. I wish a lot of people know about the Three Caballeros. Anyways, time for the fourth question: **To Donald are you and Gladstone gander related and if so do you dislike him?**

Donald: He is my maternal cousin and I do not like him. He has tried to get my girlfriend in the past.

Narrator: That is not cool to do, but hey you still have her, which shows she loves ya duck. Now time for the last question: **And last but not least for my favorite disney trio the three caballeros has it ever occurred to you that you are refered to as gay? And are you guys in a relationship? (And I don't mean friends )**

Panchito: I have heard of that before, but no we are not gay.

Jose: It's true, we are good friends and we help each other out.

Panchito: I wonder why many assume that.

Narrator: Could be a number of reasons, people are weird that way.

Donald: Yeah, especially with the internet and so many people making those pictures of two guys together.

Jose: I've heard of that and I don't have anything against gay people, but no we are not gay.

Panchito: No we are not, now let's go celebrate with a song amigos!

Narrator: You guys have fun with your singing, me? I still have work to do. Like presenting the next question from Gracekim1, two of them actually: **I've got a question for Genie: do you love life?**

Genie: Of course I do. I have spent so much of my life as a genie and serving whoever possesses my lamp. Then I am sucked back into the lamp where I spend so many years trapped inside until someone finds my lamp and repeats the cycle. Then Al came along and gave me a new life where I am free. No more making wishes, no more being stuck in a tiny little lamp, and no more serving bad people for wishes. I'm just free.

Narrator: Yes you are my friend, just like we know someone who is free from the pain he has gone through. All right time for the next question: **And Elsa: do you want to find a man if so who would it be?**

Elsa: One day perhaps, but for now I am working on maintaining my kingdom and not reading up stories about people pairing me with my sister.

Narrator: Don't forget the pictures.

Elsa: Don't remind me. Anyways, if I ever do want to find a man to be with it would be someone who isn't afraid of my powers, someone I won't hurt, someone who will love me for who I am, and someone who isn't like Hans.

Narrator: Ah yes the douche himself. No one saw him being evil coming and I wish you luck Elsa. I'm sure you will find a good man to be with…or a good woman.

Elsa: What was that?

Narrator: Nothing, next question is from wizard: **To dr doofenshmirts why do you have two shrink inators to petro I'll pay you 50 credits if you force wedgie deadpool to katooni a word of advice always have a plan B and take this neckless it can turn you invisible when you don't need to be seen.**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Well, that's a funny story. You see I was busy working on my first one and I worked on it all night before finishing it. I then misplaced it because well I was exhausted and couldn't remember where I put half my inventions when I finish them. I would like to see anyone remember where they put away their hard work after pulling an all-nighter. Anyways, I decided to make another one, only to find out the first one was behind a curtain I made to make my revealing of my Shrinkinator to Perry the Platypus.

Narrator: Very sad that you keep losing to a Platypus, but then again you are not the only one that keeps losing to something smaller than you. Okay, Petro your turn.

Deadpool: If he tries it I will shoot him in the head. Don't think I won't do it.

Narrator: Good point, sorry wizard I don't want any kid blood on my floor. Katooni, you are up girl.

Katooni: I will and thank you.

Petro: Why would she need it?

Narrator: When the time comes you will know. Now time for the next question from king nightmare: **To hans 'pulls out a rocket launcher' yee haa! take this you turkey! to dead pool wanna help me blow this guy to the moon!**

Deadpool appeared with a crate filled with C4 and other explosives.

Deadpool: You don't need to ask me twice!

Narrator: Take it outside guys! All right, it's time for the last five questions from Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint: thank you everyone for the questions. 1**st question to Lance in Xmen Evolotion did yu know you were lickly to be the next Magneto according to Fanbase**

Lance: I didn't know that and that is awesome. I guess people see me to be the next Magneto for my awesome powers and personality.

Deadpool: If pigs can fly!

Narrator: Wade, quit it I don't want a fight in my home.

Deadpool: You are a party pooper.

Narrator: Shut it, time for the second question: **Anakin Vs Darth Vader who would win?**

Ahsoka: Aren't they the same?

Obi Wan: They are, but I assume he is asking who would win between the two.

Ahsoka: Well, it's hard to choose since they are the same. However, I would probably go with Anakin.

Galen: I would agree, but I never fought him so I am going with Darth Vader.

Deadpool: Even though you beat him. I say I win!

Narrator: Aren't you supposed to be dealing with Hans?

Deadpool: Oh yeah, see ya!

Deadpool takes off going through the window.

Narrator: I just finished putting that in. All right, time for the third question: Deadpool did you know you and YJ superboy have the same oice actor nolon north.

Deadpool crashes through the other window.

Narrator: Oh come on!

Deadpool: I know that. I used to watch Young Justice.

Narrator: Really? Why?

Deadpool: No reason.

Takes out a magazine of the YJ women in bathing suits.

Narrator: Why am I not surprise. All right, next question: Mickey and Oswald how are you two brothers your different species of Aninmal

Mickey: I guess because we were both created in Disney and are referred as half-brothers, but Oswald was made by Charles Mintz who left with Oswald. However, they brought him back and the rest you know.

Oswald: I came back in two video games, that I had a lot of fun being in with Mickey.

Narrator: Yep and it was fun to see you in the game. Now comes the fifth and last question: **Woverine how do you feel about killing your son Daken. You see you where visted by your future self who told you that your son would blow up the school killing the kids and cuasing something like the sentinals. You had no choice to kill to make sure it didn't happen but when you where fighting him you where thinking of what could have happened if you raised. How do you feel**

Wolverine: I have seen people close to me come and go. It doesn't get easy and doing what I did to someone like my son was not an easy choice. I wish I had raised him so I wouldn't have had to do what I did. However, I know if I didn't stop him he would have hurt other people so I made my choice and now I am going to live with it.

Narrator: It definitely wasn't an easy choice, but as you said it had to be done. Anyways, that's the end guys. I want to thank Shadow Ninja, Guest/ForgottenPrincess, VivaThreeCaballeros, Gracekim1, wizard, king nightmare, and Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint for the questions and to everyone else for liking this story. I appreciate it guys and thank you so much for everything.

**As promised I am going to make another Q and A story involving Avatar the Last Airbender and the Legend of Korra. However, do not send the questions just yet until I upload the first chapter letting everyone know. If you guys liked the answers from the characters, please leave some reviews, but if you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. Thanks guys for everything and see you all next time. **


End file.
